The one where Ben turns sixteen
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Ben's sixtent birtday is coming up and not without complications.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own friends and I do not make any money from it.

_**The one where Ben turn**__**s sixteen **_

Ross Gellar had perhaps always loved Rachel at least since high school. He could still remember how he tried to step up at the prom, which now seemed forever ago. ¨

Not they were in fact married with two children, Emma and Billy, and three if you counted Ben. He lived with them a lot, which neither minded.

Ross and Rachel still lived in the city and raised their children there, as best they could.

They had married about a little over five years back, which was the happiest day of their life and made little Billy on their wedding night.

Ross smiled by the thought of it, he loved his children and his wife more than anything, in fact he couldn't really understand how they had messed up so much over the years, from the break, to the Vegas incident to him dating a lot of wrong girls and her maybe the wrong guys.

"Handsome, what are you thinking about?" he suddenly heard her ask coming into the living room.

"About our past," he said and smiled at her.

"Really," she said frowning.

"Yes, do you remember when we were on a break?" he asked her with a half smile.

She rolled her eyes lightly and said, "I do yes, wonder what had happened if that hadn't happened?"

"We would probably have gotten together sooner," he concluded.

"Yes, that is possible, we would even beat Monica and Chandler," she said.

"Monica would never have accepted that," he said with a little smile, imagining that that actually happened and he told his sister he was going to get married before her.

"No she would not, so tell me what are we going to give Ben for his sweet sixteenth?" she asked him, as his birthday was right around the corner.

"I dunno really, I was talking to Carol and Susan about it the other day and they seem to think that we should give him a car of some kind. I however don't know, isn't that a bit over the top," said Ross, thinking that it might be a bit expensive even if they had the money.

"I don't think so; I mean he doesn't get all that much and I do think he deserves it. Not to mention that when I was his age I got a car as well," she argued.

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot you were daddy's little princess," he said rolling his brown eyes.

"Hey," she said a warning tone.

"I'm only joking, so who's checking out the car?" he asked.

"I can do it tomorrow after work, but I have to bring Emma and Billy if Phoebe can't take them, can you come?" she asked.

"Got overtime," he said with a sigh.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes again, but ask Carol and Susan," he said with a sigh as he handed over the phone for her to make the call.

* * *

><p>In another house Monica were listening to the twins Jack and Erica arguing, they were now six and this day's argue was about whose fault it was that they ended up in the principals office and Monica to come and get them.<p>

"Will you guys be quiet, I can't deal with this right now," Monica yelled out, making them become quiet and leave the room.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she heard Chandler say behind her.

"Not really no," she admitted with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he took her lovingly into her arms, letting her hide a little in him.

"It's…" she sighed again.

"Yes?" he asked wondering what was so hard for her to say.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"What, how, I though that wasn't even possible for us, which is why we got the twins," said the father to be rather shocked.

"Well they said it was hard, but not impossible," said Monica, smiling shyly at him, just as the phone interrupted them and Monica picked it up and said, "Bing's."

"Hey Monica, it's me, I was wondering if you could watch Emma and Billy after school as I need to go with Carol and Susan to look at a car for Ben. I already asked Phoebs, but she was busy," said Rachel in the other end.

"Sure, do you want me to babysit there or can they come here?" asked Monica.

"If you could come here I would be very thankful," said Rachel.

"Not a problem, so a car?" asked Monica.

"Yes, he is big enough and Susan and Carol and I think it is a good idea. Still working on convincing Ross, so how are you?" asked Rachel.

"Frustrated, the twins ended up in another fight at the school today," said Monica.

"What was it this time?" asked Rachel rolling her eyes a little.

"They started the fire alarm to get out of gym," said Monica.

This made Rachel giggle a little before saying, "If nothing else it was a good thought, but you are all coming to the birthday party this Saturday right?"

"Of course," said Monica before they hung up and she heard Chandler say, "You are not going to tell her that you we are?"

"I'm terrified of loosing that little one as it has taken us this long, and if I start telling and we…" Monica stopped as he felt her tear against her.

"I know sweetheart, but she or he will be OK, I promise," said Chandler in a calming tone, just as they heard something break upstairs and Chandler had to go upstairs to tend to that before going back to sooth his wife.

* * *

><p>In a very messy apartment downtown Phoebe was sitting on the couch, looking out in the air with sad eyes. If you looked closely you could see that the otherwise cheerful woman had been crying.<p>

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked more to herself than anyone else.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't," Mike replied behind her with a heavy sigh.

"I…I really wanted this you know," she whispered.

"I know you did, are you sure that you shouldn't call Rachel back up to tell her you can take care of Emma and Billy tomorrow, you are after all taking some time off," he said.

"Please don't ask me to do that Mike, being around them would simply be too hard right now…I'm going to bed as I need rest," she said with a heavy sigh as she slowly got up and walked in the direction of their bedroom.

"Do you want company?" he asked, figuring it was better to ask just in case.

"Yessss," he could hear her answer, knowing she was again in tears, so he quickly went in to join her. After all they were in this tragedy together.

* * *

><p>The next day Monica was over at Ross and Rachel's place after picking up Emma and Billy. She was watching how the two of them were drawing peacefully, that however did not last for long as the two started to argue over a blue pencil both wanted.<p>

"Guys, guys, will you knock it off," said Monica with a heavy sigh.

"No, I had it first," Emma stated.

"No mine," Billy argued.

"Then Emma will have it first and Billy after," said Monica.

The two children looked at each other before they both agreed on that and Billy let go of the pencil, while Monica just shook her head.

She slowly opened a magazine that lay on the living room table and started to read. She halfway watched the siblings over it wondering what their newborn would be like.

Just then the piece got interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Billy yelled, "Yay pizza."

"No it's not as we haven't ordered," said Monica calmly.

"Oh," he said disappointed and went back to what he was doing.

Monica picked up the phone and said, "Gellar residence."

"Hey Monica, it's Phoebe…" said Phoebe in the other end, before pausing a little.

"You want to come up?" Monica asked, sensing something was very wrong.

"If I'm not interrupting," she said.

"No, not at all," said Monica and buzzed her friend in.

* * *

><p>A moment later Phoebe walked just into the Gellar apartment without even knocking, dropping down on a chair next to Monica, saying, "It's great seeing you."<p>

"You too, so how are you, I haven't heard from you lately," said Monica, looking at her with worried eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not too great," Phoebe admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Oh no is this one of them chocolate chip cookie talks?" asked Monica.

"I am afraid it is," said Phoebe with a very heavy sigh, looking over at Billy and Emma.

"We should probably take this in the kitchen so we can talk undisturbed," said Monica.

"I would agree," said Phoebe.

"You guys we are in the kitchen please don't make trouble," said Monica to the two children.

"Okay," they both said, Billy hardly looked up, but Emma looked after the two adults with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the kitchen Monica started finding the ingridients she needed for the cookie dough before saying, "So want to tell me what's the matter is?"<p>

"I do, but I don't know how to…" said the younger woman.

"You're not ill?" Monica questioned, adding some butter.

"No, but in a way I wish I was, that would be so much easier," Phoebe admitted with a sigh before continuing, "You know Mike and I have been trying to conceive lately right."

"You told me yes…oh no, please don't tell me that…" said Monica, slowly putting the pieces together.

Phoebe didn't answer; she just nodded and looked away. Monica quickly put the bowl down on the counter only to go over and hug her hardly whispering, "I am so sorry."

The younger woman was no longer able to hold her tears back as she whispered, "And I was so careful."

Monica didn't answer, she just held her friend. To be honest she had no idea what to say or even break the news about her own pregnancy, if that was even appropriate.

From the doorway to the kitchen little Emma was watching, not getting why her aunt was so upset. She only knew she didn't like it. So she walked over to the two women and whispered, "Auntie Phoebe, what's wrong?"

The two women being aware of the little girl, quickly tried to act as normal as possible and Phoebe lifted her up and said, "I just lost something real important."

"I'm sorry, here a hug to make you feel better," said Emma, as that was what her mother and aunts did whenever she was said.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile and said, "Thank you princess."

"Cookie dough?" Monica offered as she smiles as well.

Phoebe giggled and took some of it saying, "Thanks."

"You are welcome, you'll get more when they are done," Monica said and smiled at her.

"Can I have some too auntie Monica?" Emma asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Only if you don't tell your mother," said Monica and offered her the bowl.

Emma nodded and took a handful to eat as Phoebe said, "Maybe life isn't as bad after all, I still have you guys."

"And me," they heard young Billy from the door.

"And you," said Phoebe and smiled at the young boy that smiled back at her. Suddenly she was feeling so much better. Monica let out a giggle putting the cookies in the oven, glad that sometime things could be fixed by the innocent hug of children.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday when young Ben got woken up by the door to his room got woken up by his parents, stepmother and stepsiblings singing, "Happy Birthday."<p>

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at them. Emma and Billy jumped up in the bed hugging their big brother yelling, "Happy Birthday."

He hugged them back saying, "Thank you guys."

"You are welcome Ben," said Rachel, putting a cake down on the bed with sixteen burning candles.

"Make a wish," said Emma, looking at her big brother with excited eyes.

"Hmm," he said before blowing out the candles.

"Well I am afraid your present is too big to bring into the room," said Ross, looking at his son.

"Really, what did you all buy, is it an el-guitar with speakers?" he asked, looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid not, that would make too much noise," said Rachel and wrinkled her nose.

"What is it then?" he said looking at his parents.

"Here," said Susan and gave him an envelope.

Ben opened it only to pull out a card and a set of car keys before he looked at two set of parents and asked, "A car, really, are you serious?"

"We are, so do you like it?" asked Carol.

"I know it's not the one you might have wanted, but still…" said Ross, looking at his oldest son with doubting eyes.

"What are you talking about, it's perfect, so can I take it for a ride?" he asked, looking at his parents with hopeful eyes.

"I don't see why not," said Carol.

"Just be sure to be back in time for the party," said Ross, in a firm tone.

"And no reckless driving," Rachel added.

"Oh will you guys relax," said Ben, rolling his eyes, before giving them all a hug and running out to try his new ride. Rachel could see Ross still doubting eyes, making her nuzzle him a little and whisper something reassuring. Carol and Susan just shook their head as the family retreated to the kitchen to prepare for the party that would occur one hour later.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, thank you Aunt Phoebe and uncle Mike," said Ben excitedly as he opened the present from them, an el-guitar with speakers.<p>

"Yes thank you," said Ross, rolling his eyes.

Phoebe ignored his comment and just said, "You are welcome Ben."

"I'm gonna plug it up in my room right now and try it out," said Ben and carefully lifted it into his room to do just that.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" said Ross, giving Phoebe and annoyed glare.

"Ross, don't…" said Monica in a warning tone.

"Well you are not the one that have to go through term papers with him trying to play," said Ross.

"We can always have him do it at our place," Carol stepped in, sensing something was wrong.

"Yes, we really don't mind," said Susan, backing up her wife.

"That is not the point, you should have asked first," said Ross, looking at Phoebe.

"Well sorry for not consulting you first, I had a lot on my mind lately, I… I mean we just wanted to give him a great gift," Phoebe snapped at him.

"Why don't we just drop this, Ross you'll have to learn to live with it," said Rachel calmly, putting a hand on her man.

He nodded with a sigh, not saying more about it as Rachel looked at Phoebe saying, "You want to talk about it."

Phoebe bit her lip nervously, looking around at her group of friends, only Joey was missing as he had been busy with making of a movie. She sighed deeply, "Well you know Mike and I have been trying, and well we succeeded, but…"

"Oh my God Phoebe, I'm so sorry," said Carol as Susan held her a little tighter.

"How long ago?" asked Rachel.

"Recently," said Phoebe without going in detail.

"Oh so that's why you couldn't…?" she asked without finishing.

"Yes," said the blonde sitting down on the couch, Mike stood behind her hands on her shoulders.

"You should have told me," said Rachel as Ross looked utterly confused, not getting what the others were talking about.

"I know, but I just couldn't," said Phoebe, tears starting appear in her eyes, making Rachel and Monica run over and hug her.

When she had calmed down a little Monica sighed deeply saying, "I know this is not the right time, but I have some news as well."

"Really, I hope it's good," said Phoebe, drying off her last tears.

"I don't get it," Ross whispered to Chandler that whispered back, "She lost a baby."

"I'm expecting," said Monica, biting her lips, afraid of their reaction.

"Oh Monica, that's great," Rachel and Phoebe exclaimed hugging her.

"Congratulations," said Susan and Carol in unison, hugging her as well.

"Guys you gotto listen," Ben interrupted them, standing in his doorway with the guitar.

"Go ahead," said Ross in and encouraging tone.

"Smelly dog, smelly dog, what are they feeding you…" Ben sang out with a very familiar sound of guitar playing.

The friends looked at each other with frowns as Chandler said, "And so it begins, another guitar player is born."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
